Riza's Secret
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Roy thought he knew Riza like the back of his hand. Little did he know he was wrong. He was very wrong Royai
1. Chapter 1

It was lunch time at Central Headquarters and Colonel Roy Mustang took his new girlfriend, Isabelle to the dinner near headquarters. They sat down at a booth and a teenage waitress walked over to them. She has very long, very straight dark red hair which is a long braided ponytail and has dark red eyes. She is wearing a yellow shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbows, light blue jeans, and yellow flip flops.

"Hello good afternoon my name is Flannery and I will be your waitress. What can I start you guys off with?" Flannery asked.

"Can I get water?" Roy asked.

"I'll take lemonade" Isabella said.

"Alright then I'll be right back" Flannery said. She walked behind the counter where her twin sister, Aquanette was cooking. Aqua has long wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She has a light grey knit cap on her head, a long sleeve dark blue shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black white converses. "Hey Aquanette isn't that, that Mustang guy?" Flannery asked.

Aqua turned around as he flirted with Isabelle. "Yea that is. He works with mommy right?"

"Yea I think so" Flannery said. "I'll be right back" Flannery said walking over to their booth. "Here you go. Are we ready to order" Flannery said pulling out a pen and pad.

"Can I get a bacon cheeseburger?" Roy asked.

"Sure and for you ma'am?" Flannery asked.

"I'll have a garden salad" Isabelle said.

"Alright I'll be right back" Flannery said.

"So Roy how's that mean assistant treating you these days?" Isabelle asked.

The twins instantly perked up to this.

"I keep telling you Belle, Riza is not an assistant she's a friend and my bodyguard" Roy said.

"I can't even talk to you with out her butting in" Isabelle said.

"Riza just wants the work done" Roy said with a shrug.

"Well she needs to learn to leave my Roy alone" Isabelle said.

Flannery and Aqua looked at each other. "Bitch" The girls said.

"Well I got something for her" Aqua said. "No one talks about Aquanette Hawkeye's mother and gets away with it" Aqua said pouring spices into Isabelle's salad. "I'll handle this one"

"Okay" Flannery said picking up two other dishes and taking to customers.

"Hi sorry about that Flannery's quite busy at the moment. I am Aquanette and here are you meals" Aqua said placing them on the table.

"Thank you" Aqua said. Then she started smelling the air. "Does anyone smell that?"

"Oh that must be my new fancy perfume" Isabelle said proudly of her expensive perfume.

"No, no the thing I'm smelling smells like hot donkey vomit" Aqua said which made Roy chuckle a bit. "Is the name of your fancy perfume hot donkey vomit?" Aqua asked which made Flannery let out a small laugh.

Isabelle let out a scoff. "No!"

"My mistake I apologize" Aqua said. "Please enjoy your meal" Aqua said before walking back to the counter.

"Ugh children these days" Isabelle said before taking a bite. "Oh my goodness that is hot!" Isabelle exclaimed.

Flannery and Aqua let out tiny giggles. "How much secret spice did you put in there?" Flannery asked.

"I have to make more when I come into work tomorrow" Aqua said before they busted out laughing again.

"Isabelle we have to talk" Roy asked as Isabelle chugged the rest of her lemonade to relieve the heat.

"What about sweetie?" Isabelle asked.

"He's going to dump her" Flannery said.

"Saw it coming from a mile away" Aqua said.

"This just isn't working out. I don't feel anything anymore" Roy said.

"How could you not feeling anything anymore? ! I thought we had a connection! It's because of that Riza Hawkeye woman isn't it?" Isabelle asked.

"Riza has nothing to do with this" Roy said.

"She has everything to do with this! We can't have a conversation unless it's about work and her!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I'm going to mop the floor" Aqua said grabbing the mop.

"You do that" Flannery said.

"Fine if you wanna break up then let's break up!" Isabelle exclaimed standing. "I'm out of here!" Isabelle said storming towards the door.

"Oh be careful I just mop the…" Aqua started before Isabelle slipped. "Floor…oops" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Ugh!" Isabelle exclaimed standing up before she walked out.

"Sorry about the scene" Roy said.

"Ah it's no big deal. We don't really like mean people in our diner anyway" Flannery said. "I'm Flannery and this is my sister Aquanette"

"Hey" Aqua said as she walked over.

"Colonel Roy Mustang" Roy said shaking their hands. "Have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so" Flannery said.

"I think we would have remembered if we met the Flame Alchemist" Aqua said.

"It's just that your faces look so familiar" Roy said.

"Everyone says that" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Well I better get going I'll see you ladies later" Roy said.

"Bye Mr. Mustang" The girls said as he walked out.

"Well it looks like he's having trouble in the love department" Flannery said.

"Yea he's so bad I don't know if I want him to date a woman like our mother" Aqua said.

"They're both lonely thirty year olds and they've known each other for a while. Of course their going to date" Flannery said.

"Oh that makes sense" Aqua said.

Later that evening, the girls sat down to dinner with their mother.

"So the Colonel came into the dinner today?" Riza asked.

"Yes but we didn't tell him our last names we know you don't want us mixed up in all of that military stuff" Flannery said.

"Thank you girls I appreciate that but I'm talking about when his girlfriend's salad suddenly become spicy" Riza said.

"I don't know how that happened" Aqua said rubbing the back of her head.

"Girls how would you managers feel if you're being mean to customers?" Riza asked.

"But this lady deserved it mommy. She was being really, really rude and she was saying mean thing" Flannery said.

"And her nasty perfume smelled like hot garbage and it made my nose all stuffy" Aqua said.

"Girls you have to be nice and stop playing pranks on people" Riza said.

"We promise we're nice people mommy we were doing Mr. Mustang a huge favor" Flannery said.

"I mean we were raised by Riza Hawkeye we're going to turn out to be pretty awesome" Aqua said.

"I guess you are good kids when you want to be" Riza said patting Aqua's head.

The next morning, Riza got up and went into Flannery's room. She sat on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Time to get up sweetie" Riza said patting her head.

"Mmm-hmm" Flannery said sleepily before she sat up. She pulled out her mirror and let out a scoff. "Ugh I hate morning face" Flannery said.

"I'll let you do your make up and I'll go wake up your sister" Riza said.

"Uh huh" Flannery said.

Riza walked into Aqua's room and did the same for her as she did for Flannery. "Aquanette, sweetie it's time to get up" Riza said.

"I don't wanna" Aqua said mumbling.

"You have to go to school" Riza said.

"Just shoot me in the forehead" Aqua said.

"No ma'am" Riza said. "Now let's get up" Riza said pulling the blankets off of her.

"Fine" Aqua said sitting up. She rubbed her face and ran her finger through her blonde hair.

"Now get yourself ready and I'll do your hair and I'll fix your breakfast" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" Aqua said tiredly.

After the girls got ready they walked downstairs to see Riza in her uniform fixing breakfast. They sat down on the couch and their mother served them breakfast.

"Alright Flannery sit down in front of me" Riza said sitting down in front of the arm chair. Flannery sat down in front of her mother and Riza began to brush her hair. Though the girls were capable of doing their own hair, their mother always did it for them she always did it so much better than they did. After Riza finished Flannery's hair, she sent her out to get the mail while she did Aqua's hair.

"Mom was the child support check supposed to be here?" Flannery asked.

"Yes it should be your father said he sent it" Riza said.

"Well it's not in here" Flannery said.

"I'll have to call him later" Riza said as she finished Aqua's hair. "Alright off to school you two I'll pick you up after work"

"Bye mom" The girls said.

"Bye girls" Riza said as the girls walked out. She let out a sigh. She absolutely hated calling the girls' father, Steven. She met Steven when she was fourteen and he was seventeen, she was a silly little girl that thought she was in love and ended up getting pregnant at fourteen. She thought she and Steven were going to have a family together but she was beyond wrong. Steven wanted her to get an abortion but she could never kill the children that were living inside of her. So she and Steven agreed that she would raise the twins alone as long as he sent her child support checks until the girls turned eighteen. He had to send checks every six months and sometimes he was late so Riza had to call him and make sure it was on the way. She dialed he's number and she got his answering machine.

"Hey Steven its Riza your check is late. Your checks have to be on time or you're going to be in trouble. Just send the checks and we'll be alright after that we can just leave each other alone" Riza said before she hung up.

She walked into work and slammed her things down in anger.

"Something wrong Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"It's nothing it doesn't matter" Riza said.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Roy asked.

"I'm fine sir just do your work" Riza said with a sigh.

At lunch time, Riza was the first to leave. She had to call Steven again about the child support check. She used the pay phone outside and called Steven again only to get his voice mail. She slammed the phone down and let out sigh. Flannery and Aquanette were his daughters too and even though he wasn't in their lives the least he could do was provide for them. Riza wasn't poor at all but the child support money was going towards the girls' education. Both of the girls were very smart and then could go anywhere they want to and the child support money was really going to help send them to the college of their dreams.

Roy and Maes walked into the diner and sat down at the counter at lunch.

"Good afternoon Colonel" Flannery said placing two menus in front of them.

"Hello Flannery this is my friend Major Maes Hughes" Roy said.

"Nice to meet you" Flannery said shaking his head. "That's my sister Aquanette on the phone"

"Hi" Aqua said before turning back to her conversation.

"Nice to meet you too! Would you like to see my darling daughter?" Maes asked.

"Uh sure" Flannery said as Maes pulled out his wallet. "Oh she's cute"

Meanwhile, Aqua was still talking on the phone with Riza.

"Did the check come yet?" Aqua asked.

"No and I can't get up with Steven either" Riza said.

"He probably doesn't have the money again that deadbeat" Aqua said.

"Aquanette…" Riza started.

"Mom I know I say it and I know you hate it when I say it but I hate him. Plain and simple he's didn't want Flannery and I in the first place and he's not living up to his responsibilities. He said he would be able to pay for child support and he hasn't. I mean you always say that responsibility is important right?" Aqua said.

"What would I do with out you Aquanette? I'm so glad both you take after your mother. You don't worry about anything okay? Just let me handle everything" Riza said.

"Alright" Aqua said running her fingers through her hair. "I'll talk to you later"

"Alright be good" Riza said.

"I will" Aqua said before hanging up. Then she walked over to Maes and Roy. "Are you ready to order? I'm sorry you had to hear that" Aqua said.

"It's okay" Maes said.

"Trouble at home?" Roy asked.

"That's the under statement of the year. My dad is out west and he hasn't been paying his child support" Aqua said. "He's just a stupid guy" Aqua said scratching the back of her head.

"How's your mother taking it?" Maes asked.

"She's been good but we're just ready for Flannery and I to turn eighteen so we don't have to put up with him anymore" Aqua said. "So what can I get you guys today?" Aqua asked pulling out a pen and pad.

"Just get me a cheeseburger" Roy said.

"I'll a steak sandwich" Maes said.

"Coming right up" Aqua said turning around to the grill.

"It must be hard growing up with out a father" Maes said to Roy.

"Yea but there's lots of single mothers that do great on their own" Roy said.

"Yea but still a girl needs a father someone to shoo the boys away and walk her down the aisle and dance with her and tell her how cute she is!" Maes said smiling. "Like my little Elysia!" Maes said holding up her picture.

"But these two girls they seem to be doing fine and their mother is probably a nice woman" Roy said.

"I know! Why don't you go out with her?" Maes asked.

"Maes, you know I don't date women with little kids" Roy said.

"Hold that thought" Maes said. "Excuse me Aquanette?"

"Yea?" Aqua said placing their lunches in front of them.

"How old are you?" Maes asked.

"My sister and I just turned sixteen" Aqua said. "Excuse gentleman I've got orders to take. Just holler if you need anything" Aqua said before walking off.

"See they may be little but they're not little age wise they're sixteen they'll be eighteen in two years" Maes said.

"Well…" Roy said.

"Just think about it Roy. She's a mother she's got to have some good values to raise two girls like them" Maes said.

"Yea I guess you're right" Roy said.

It was still a little early but Roy decided to check on Riza. Something really seem to be stressing her out and her being Riza Hawkeye she didn't want to burden other people with her problems but now Roy was ready to find out. He walked into the office and saw Riza sitting at her desk near tears.

"Oh hello sir" Riza said sniffling. "How was lunch?" Riza said wiping her face.

"Riza what is going on with you lately?" Roy asked.

"It's nothing you have to worry about sir" Riza said.

"Riza you're my friend of course I'm going to worry about you. If you're not going to tell me then will you at least let me take you dinner tonight?" Roy asked.

"Dinner?" Riza asked.

"Yea to make you feel better I can't stand seeing you like this" Roy said.

"Alright Colonel I'll go with you tonight" Riza said.

"Great I'll pick you up around six" Roy said.

"Alright then" Riza said.

Later that evening, Riza made the girls' dinner early so she could get ready to go out with Roy.

"Mom this is so great" Flannery said.

"What do you mean?" Riza asked.

"You going on a date with Colonel Mustang" Aqua said. "This is so great are you going to tell him about us?"

"You know since we're a big part of your lives and all" Flannery said.

"You're a very big part but this is just two friends going to dinner" Riza said.

"If you say so" The girls said.

"Alright girls here's your dinner, your ice cream is in the fridge and if you need anything please call the restaurant" Riza said handing Flannery the number.

"Please just go" Flannery said.

"He's going to be here soon" Aqua said.

"Alright be good" Riza said before walking out just in time for Roy to pull up in his car. "Hey" Riza said as she climbed in.

"Hi you look nice" Roy said.

"Thanks" Riza said with a small blush.

"Ready to go?" Roy asked.

"Yep" Riza said with a small smile.

After dinner, Flannery and Aqua were sitting in the living room eating ice cream when the room suddenly got cold.

"Dude what the heck?" Aqua asked.

"Why'd it suddenly get cold?" Flannery asked.

"That damn landlord didn't fix the heating again" Aqua said. "C'mon" Aqua said they walked over to the heating duct and took it off. Aqua tried to fix it with a screwdriver. "Ow!" Aqua exclaimed sticking her finger in her mouth.

"You can't fix it?" Flannery asked.

"No that dumb ass used faulty wiring to try and fix this thing" Aqua said.

"Aww man it's getting colder" Flannery said rubbing her arms.

"Let's go see if we can't bum someone else's heat" Aqua said.

"C'mon Black Hayate" Flannery said as Black Hayate jumped into her purse. They put on their coats and hats and walked outside as it began to snow. They walked down the street and saw Maes Hughes and his family in the window.

"Hey look its Mr. Hughes" Aqua said.

"Maybe he'll let us borrow some heat" Flannery said. They walked up the stairs and Flannery rang the doorbell.

"Flannery, Aquanette to what do I owe the pleasure?" Maes asked.

"Hey Mr. Hughes could we come in for a bit? Our heating is out and our house gets cold really quickly" Flannery said.

"Yea our dog might turn into a doggy sicle" Aqua said holding up a shivering Black Hayate.

"Please come inside and warm up" Maes said. "Gracia this is Flannery and Aquanette they work at diner I like to eat at lunch time"

"Nice to meet you" Gracia said.

"Like wise" The girls said.

"Flannery, Aquanette where is your mother? Doesn't she want to warm up too?" Maes asked.

"She went on a date tonight" Flannery said.

"With a very handsome Colonel" Aqua said.

"That Roy Mustang I knew he was going to make his move" Maes said.

"You just had to say something" Flannery said looking at her sister.

"I can't help myself" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Mr. Hughes can I use your phone to call my mother to let her know where we are?" Flannery asked.

"Sure thing it's in the kitchen" Maes said.

Flannery walked into the kitchen and dialed the restaurant number.

Roy and Riza were having a good time when a waitress walked over to them and told Riza that she had a phone call.

"Excuse me Colonel" Riza said before standing up. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Mommy" Flannery said.

"Flannery is something wrong?" Riza asked.

"Well the heating went out and we're at Mr. Hughes's house to warm up and Aqua kind of let it slip that our mother was on a date wit Colonel Mustang" Flannery said.

"Oh my goodness" Riza said.

"But he probably doesn't know that you're our mother so we're still good" Flannery said.

"Alright you be good for Mr. Hughes okay?" Riza asked.

"Alright Mommy have fun" Flannery said before hanging up.

"Everything alright?" Roy asked.

"Yea just my landlord" Riza said.

"Oh" Roy said.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Colonel I really needed it" Riza said.

"Riza we're outside of work just call me Roy" Roy said.

"Alright Roy" Riza said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon Flannery and Aqua were at work when Maes and Roy walked in.

"Hello gentleman" Flannery said. "Your usual?"

"Sure thing" Roy said. Aqua placed their drinks in front of them as Flannery got to work on the order.

"So Aquanette how was your mother's date last night?" Maes asked.

"Oh it was" Aqua started before Flannery put her hand over her mouth and pulled her away.

"I suggest you stop talking before you let them know who are real mother is" Flannery whispered to her sister.

"Oh right" Aqua said. "I'm sorry Mr. Hughes but I can't say anything" Aqua said placing their meals in front of them.

"Alright Roy I'll just ask you then how did your date with the girls' mother go last night?" Maes asked.

"Maes I didn't go on a date with the girls' mother I went on a date with Riza last night" Roy said.

"But the girls said that their mother went on a date with a handsome Colonel" Maes said.

"Oh no, no, no you thought we meant Colonel Mustang" Flannery said.

"We meant a different handsome Colonel" Aqua said.

"A handsome Colonel completely different than Colonel Mustang" Flannery said.

"Completely different" Aqua said.

"Oh okay then" Maes said.

"Phew!" The girls said.

Later that evening, the girls walked into their house to see their mother reading in her rocking chair.

"Hello girls how was work?" Riza asked.

"It was good Mr. Hughes doesn't think that our mother is dating Colonel Mustang" Flannery said taking off her jacket.

"Well that's good" Riza said. "I made your dinner it's in the microwave"

"Have you eaten already?" Aqua asked.

"Yes Roy and I went to dinner already" Riza said turning a page.

"Oh you and Roy" Flannery said smiling.

"It's not like that we are just friends" Riza said.

"You keep telling yourself that" Aqua said.

Later that weekend, Riza was walking home from the grocery store when Roy walked over to her.

"Hi Riza" Roy said.

"Hi Roy what're you doing?" Riza said.

"Just out for a walk it's nice day" Roy said.

"It is" Riza said.

"Do you want some help?" Roy asked. "We can go do something after we drop these groceries off"

"I'd like that" Riza said with a small smile.

They walked into Riza's townhouse and Roy helped her put the groceries away.

"You've got a lot of groceries for one person Riza" Roy said.

"Well you can never be too prepared" Riza said.

"Still the same Riza" Roy said with a smile. "So where do you want to go?"

"We could take Black Hayate for a walk" Riza said which made the young pup's ears perk up.

"That sounds like a good idea and then we could go somewhere for lunch" Roy said.

"Sounds good" Riza said smiling.

Roy and Riza walked around with Black Hayate until lunch time. They walked into the diner and the girls stopped what they were doing.

"Crap Mom's here with Colonel Mustang" Aqua said.

"Just calm down and act cool" Flannery said. "Now go take their order" Flannery said handing her two menus.

"Why do I have to do it?" Aqua said.

"Because I'm older and I said so now go" Flannery said pushing her.

Aqua let out a sigh and walked over to the booth they were sitting at.

"Hello Colonel and beautiful lady I've never seen before" Aqua said trying to keep her cool.

"Oh my goodness" Flannery said into her hand.

"Riza this is Aquanette, Aquanette this is my date Riza Hawkeye" Roy introduced.

"Nice to meet you mommy…I mean Riza! RIZA! I meant to say Riza!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you" Riza said.

"Is something wrong Aquanette?" Roy asked.

"No it's nothing what can I start you guys off with today?" Aqua asked.

"I'll have water" Roy said.

"I'll have raspberry tea" Riza said.

"Okay I'll be right back" Aqua said then she looked down and saw Black Hayate rubbing against her leg. "Stop it" Aqua said to the dog. "Black Hayate stop it!" Aqua whispered.

"I think he likes you Aquanette" Roy said.

"Oh yea I'm a real dog person" Aqua said. "I'll be right back" Aqua said before walking to the counter.

"Aquanette calm down!" Flannery said smacking her arm.

"I can't help it it's so weird she hardly comes in here!" Aqua said.

"You're going to blow her cover if you keep up your shenanigans!" Flannery said. "Now calm down and take their order" Flannery said handing her a pen and pad.

"Alright I can do this" Aqua said. She walked over to them and let out a deep sigh. "May I take your order?"

"I'll have a BLT sandwich" Riza said.

"And for you Colonel?" Aqua asked.

"I'll just have the same thing" Roy said.

"Alright coming right up" Aqua said before walking away.

"Aquanette seems to like you a lot" Riza said.

"Yea her and her sister are nice" Roy said which made Riza smile.

"Here you go" Aqua said placing their food in front of them. "If you need me just holler" Aqua said before walking away.

After lunch, Roy walked Riza home to her apartment.

"Thanks for lunch Roy I had a really nice time" Riza said.

"Me too" Roy said. Then Roy leaned and gave her a small kiss. "I'm sorry" Roy said with small blush.

"It's okay" Riza said blushing more than him. Then he leaned and kissed her again but this time made it linger.

Then Roy broke away with a smile. "I'd really like to see you again Riza"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Roy Mustang?" Riza asked.

"You could say that" Roy said with a smirk.

"Then my answer is yes" Riza said smiling before she leaned up and kissed him.

Later that evening, Flannery and Aqua were sitting in the living room eating a tub of ice cream when their mother walked out.

"Girls I have something to tell you" Riza said.

"You're getting us a car" Flannery said.

"And a pony" Aqua said.

"No" Riza said.

"Damn" The girls said.

"Now then my real announcement" Riza said. "Colonel Mustang and I began dating today"

"That's great!" The girl exclaimed.

"Now I plan on telling Roy soon I'm just waiting for the right time" Riza said.

"You just take as much time as you need Mommy" Flannery said.

"Yea we're just happy that you're getting past Steven" Aqua said.

"I've been way past your father Aquanette I was just looking for the right man for my girls" Riza said patting Flannery's head.

"Well I think he's nice" Flannery said.

"Me too his taste in women before you is a little jaded but he's obviously picked the right lady" Aqua said.

"Thank you girls" Riza said.

A few months later, Riza and Roy were sitting in the park. Riza still hadn't told Roy about Flannery and Aquanette. She was testing him bit by bit and she had to say, she liked the results. She decided she was going to tell Roy today it was now or never.

"Roy do you remember when I was really upset a couple of months ago?" Riza asked.

"Yea you never told me about that Riza I was really worried about you" Roy said.

"Well it's time I told you. A long time ago I got mixed up with this really bad guy, he was seventeen and I was fourteen and I ended up pregnant with my girls. He hasn't been paying his child support and that money has been going towards my girls' college funds and I was upset because he doesn't care enough to provide his daughters even if he isn't in their lives" Riza said.

"I wish I could find this guy and kill him" Roy said.

"Don't worry about him Roy he's not worth it" Riza said with a small smile. "Would you like to see them? The girls?"

"Sure" Roy said.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know them pretty well already" Riza said opening her wallet to reveal a picture of Flannery and Aquanette.

"I knew they looked familiar! They look just like you Riza" Roy said smiling.

"Thanks" Riza said blushing.

They walked into Riza's townhouse to see the girls lounging on the couch.

"Hello girls" Riza said.

"Hey" The girls said sadly.

"I'm guessing you told him" Flannery said.

"Yes I did" Riza said smiling a little.

"We would be a lot more excited if we didn't have the crappiest day ever" Aqua said.

"Yea we're tired and work was exhausting we're going to take nap" Flannery said as she stood up.

"Yea" Aqua said picking up Black Hayate. "We don't care what you guys do just keep it down and be quiet" Aqua said before they walked upstairs.

"Well you heard them" Roy said pulling her close.

"Stop it" Riza said playfully.

That weekend Roy invited the twins out to lunch at a different spot than usual.

"So girls can I ask you a question?" Roy asked.

"Sure" The girls said as they split a dessert.

"Your father, your biological father do you know who he is?" Roy asked.

"His name is Steven Baker" Flannery said.

"He's unemployed and he lives out west near mom's home town" Aqua said.

"Seems like you've done your research" Roy said.

"Well Gramps helped a lot" Flannery said.

"Don't tell mom but he's trying to visit her" Aqua whispered.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yes he sent her a letter in the mail when we were home one time. We never showed it to her because we thought it might upset her" Flannery said.

"He really wants to meet us too" Aqua said.

"Do you want to meet him?" Roy said.

"Nope" The twins said.

"Like we said before he's pretty much the biggest asshole we know" Flannery said.

"Yea we've done pretty good up to now without a father. We're like the top of our glass and graduating early. At this rate I don't care if we ever meet him" Aqua said.

"Me neither" Flannery said. "Thanks for lunch, Mr. Mustang"

"Yea since your mother and I are dating I felt it was necessary to get to know you guys better" Roy said.

"That's nice no matter what people say about you're a pretty nice dude" Aqua said.

"What do people say?" Roy asked.

"Well before you and mom were dating mom use to stay late because you had to do your work" Flannery said.

"Yea and mom tells us about two of your subordinates two of your subordinates. What were their names again?" Aqua asked.

"Havoc and Breda I think" Flannery said.

"Yea that" Aqua said.

"What do Havoc and Breda say?" Roy asked.

"They say you're super lazy and womanizer" Flannery said. "I can see where they're coming from"

"Especially with that nasty Isabelle girl you walked into the diner with" Aqua said. "She got what was coming to her"

"I knew you did something to her especially when you said her perfume smelled like hot donkey vomit" Roy said.

"And hot garbage but I was a good person and kept that to myself" Aqua said.

"Wow you really know how to control yourself Aquanette" Flannery said sarcastically.

"It's a hard process but someone has to do it" Aqua said with a shrug.

After lunch, Flannery and Aqua returned home to see their mother reading.

"Hey girls how was lunch with Roy?" Riza asked.

"It was good" The girls said.

"Girls what is this?" Riza asked holding up a piece of paper.

"Nothing" The girls said.

"This letter from your father is nothing?" Riza asked.

"Technically we don't have a father" Flannery said.

"So that 'letter' if that's what you're calling it technically is nothing" Aqua said proudly.

"Girls your father is coming he sent me another letter saying that he's found the money to come and he wants to hand me the child support check personally" Riza said.

"Does this mean that we're going to be Charlotte and Jacqueline Baker now?" Aqua asked.

"No of course not. I was with your father a long time ago I don't love him anymore. I like Roy now" Riza said.

"Phew! Good!" Flannery said.

"Because Charlotte and Jacqueline Hawkeye sounds a lot better then Charlotte and Jacqueline Baker" Aqua said.

"Can we like go somewhere else while Steven comes over?" Flannery asked.

"Yea we can go to Mr. Hughes or Mr. Mustang's house" Aqua said.

"Girls, he really wants to meet you" Riza said.

"We don't care" Flannery said.

"Yea we don't want to meet him" Aqua said.

"Girls" Riza said.

"No mom we're not going to do it" Flannery said before they walked upstairs.

A few days later, Roy was in his apartment when a knock came to the door.

"Coming" Roy said. He opened the door and Flannery and Aqua were standing on his stoop. "Girls what're you doing here?"

"Steven is coming" Flannery said.

"Your father?" Roy asked.

"Yes he finally grew a conscious and decides he wants to be a father" Aqua said. "We decided we weren't going to put up with it and came here" Aqua said. "Can we just hang out here for a few?"

"Sure come in" Roy said moving aside to let them in. The girls sat down on the couch and watched T.V while Roy went into the kitchen and called Riza.

"Hello?" Riza asked.

"Hey Riza it's Roy" Roy said.

"Hi Roy" Riza said. "Are the girls there?"

"Yea how'd you know?" Roy asked.

"Well they really didn't want to be here" Riza said.

"Is he there yet?" Roy asked.

"No, no yet I'm meeting him at a café so we can talk. He's going to be here for a couple of days" Riza said.

"I'll keep the girls company until then" Roy said.

"You don't have to Roy" Riza said.

"No Riza it's okay I promise I don't mind" Roy said.

"Thank you I'll talk to you later" Riza said.

"Alright bye" Roy said before hanging up. "Alright girls your mother says you can stay here" Roy said walking out into the living. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you know how to play poker?" Flannery asked as Aqua smirked.

Riza was waiting inside of the café when Steven Baker walked over to her. He had dark red hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Riza" Steven said sitting down.

"Steven" Riza said sipping her coffee.

"You look really nice" Steven said.

"Steven I didn't come here to here this just give me my check" Riza said.

"What's the matter Riza? The military not paying like it use to?" Steven said handing Riza the check.

"The military is paying just fine the money is going to put Flannery and Aquanette through college" Riza said putting the check in her purse.

"Flannery and Aquanette huh? That's what their names are?" Steven asked.

"Their names are Charlotte and Jacqueline but they liked to be called Flannery and Aquanette" Riza said.

"Riza I want to be there, I want to be there for our twins and I want us to be together" Steven said. "I've been a very stupid man, a very stupid man please give me one last chance"

"I'm sorry Steven you're too late I'm already seeing someone and the girls really don't want to meet you" Riza said. "You can come by the house to try and meet them but I don't know how much luck you're going to have" Riza said.

"Thank you Riza thank you for at least giving me a chance to meet them" Steven said smiling.

"You're welcome" Riza said.

At around five o'clock Flannery and Aqua walked inside only to be face to face with their biological father.

"Hello girls I'm Steven…I'm your father" Steven said.

Flannery and Aqua stared at him for a moment before walking out and closing the door behind them. Roy had dropped them off and was in the process of getting into his car.

"Girls is something wrong?" Roy asked as the girls walked out.

"He's in there" Flannery said.

"We're just going to go to a friend's house until he leaves" Aqua said.

"Girls this is your house don't let him push you out" Roy said.

"He's right Aquanette" Flannery said.

"Crap I really don't want to be here" Aqua said.

"I understand just go in there and talk to him" Roy said.

"Fine" The girls said.

They walked back inside and saw Steven sitting on the couch.

"Girls I know this is hard but I'd really like to make this up to you. How about we go out to lunch and try to get to know each other better?" Steven said.

"You had that chance sixteen years ago" Aqua mumbled.

"Sure why not can't hurt" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Thank you girls you won't regret this. Let me go check into my hotel and we'll meet at that little café down the street tomorrow at twelve" Steven said before walking out.

"That was very big of you girls" Riza said.

"Yea we haven't fully forgiven him though" Flannery said.

"And a free lunch never hurt anyone" Aqua said.

"Hey" Roy said as he walked in. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea we're going out to lunch with slime ball tomorrow" Aqua said.

"Thank you Mr. Mustang" Flannery said.

"Yea you're a pretty nice guy" Aqua said.

"Despite what others might say about me" Roy said looking at his girlfriend.

"We're going to take a nap" Flannery said.

"Yea today's been a long day" Aqua said before they walked upstairs.

Riza walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Roy asked.

"I thought I would never find a man that would be able to handle the girls looks like I found him" Riza said smiling.

"Yea they're mischievous but I think I got a lot of practice with Edward" Roy said.

"I just hope they're father doesn't try to fill their heads with anything tomorrow" Riza said.

"Why don't I go look out for them?" Roy asked.

"You really think that'll help" Riza asked.

"Yea by the looks on their faces I can tell they really don't want to go" Roy said.

"You're right about that. Thank you Roy" Riza said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the girls got dressed in their pretty little fall dresses and sat on the couch waiting for Steven to come and pick them up in his rental car.

"Mom we don't want to go anymore" Flannery said.

"Yea he's not coming" Aqua said.

"Girls he's pulling up right now" Riza said looking out the window

The girls both let out groans.

"If you have any problems don't hesitate to call me or Roy okay? One of us will come and get you" Riza said as the girls stood up.

"Fine" The girls said walking outside. Both of them slid into the back seat of his rental car.

"Ready to go girls?" Steven asked smiling.

"Just drive Steven we just want to get this day over with" Aqua said.

"Alright then" Steven said.

They arrived at the Café and sat in a booth.

"Alright girls you can order whatever you want" Steven said.

"Gee thanks" The girls said blandly.

"You wanna split a plate of ravioli with me?" Flannery asked.

"Sure why not" Aqua said with a shrug.

"So girls let's get to know each other better. So what grade are you in now?" Steven asked.

"Eleventh we're graduating early" Flannery said.

"Hey smart just like your old man huh?" Steven said smiling.

"Yea not really" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

When their food came the three said nothing to each other.

"Excuse me girls I'm going to go to the bathroom right quick" Steven said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"Will you shoot me in the face?" Flannery asked.

"Only if you shoot me first" Aqua said.

"Hey girls" Roy said sitting down in Steven's seat.

"Mr. Roy!" The girls said happily.

"Mr. Roy please tell us that you've come to pick us and take us home" Flannery said.

"Yea this father/daughter think isn't all it's cracked up to be. I might be dancing by myself at my wedding" Aqua said.

"Don't worry girls just talk to him for a little bit more and then I'll take you home I'm right over there with Maes okay?" Roy said.

The girls let out a sigh. "Okay" The girls said before Roy stood up and walked back over to his table.

"Let's get through this Aqua" Flannery said.

"Ugh I know he's trying but a free lunch with really good ravioli isn't going to make up for sixteen years of abandonment" Aqua said.

"I know let's just keep this going and then we can go home" Flannery said.

"Fine, fine" Aqua said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about that" Steven said.

"Whatever" The girls said.

"So girls I've been thinking" Steven said. "Wouldn't be nice if all four of us could be a family?"

"We're a fine family without you" Flannery said.

"Just think about it. I'll be there at your graduation from high school and college, meet the men you're going to marry, walk you down the aisle at your weddings, and hold your first children and my grandchildren. Doesn't that sound nice?" Steven asked.

"But you weren't there when we were born, you weren't there when we lost our first teeth, you didn't hug when we thought the monsters were in our closets, you weren't there for elementary school, middle school, high school" Flannery said.

"That would have been even nicer" Aqua said.

"Girls please can't you see I'm trying?" Steven asked.

"Well you should have tried a long time ago" Flannery said.

"But can't you see? I don't like this Mustang guy" Steven said.

"I see what you're doing now! You're just trying to get our mother to break up with Mr. Roy so you can have her!" Flannery said.

"And you're using us to get on her good side. You're even bigger asshole than we thought!" Aqua said. She picked up two coffees that the waitresses were carrying and dumped it all over his lap.

"DAMN IT!" Steven exclaimed in pain. "You little bitch!" Steven said reaching for Aqua said.

"Don't you touch her!" Flannery exclaimed stabbing his hand with a fork.

"Damn it!" Steven exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"C'mon girls let's go home" Roy said walking over and taking the girls by their shoulders and leading them out with Maes behind him.

Later that evening, Roy and Riza were sitting on the couch while the girls were sitting at the kitchen table doing their AP homework.

"They're still a little shaken up about today" Roy said.

"I don't blame them I should have never sent them out with that monster thank goodness you were there Roy" Riza said.

"It's okay honestly those two take after their mother. I think those two would have been just fine if I wasn't there" Roy said.

"Either way I'm glad you were there" Riza said.

"Alright you guys" Flannery said as she and Aqua walked out of the kitchen. "We're going on up to bed"

"Yea today has just been long and terrible and awful and we just want to sleep in until four" Aqua said.

"Good night" Roy and Riza said before the girls walking upstairs.

"Riza?" Roy asked.

"Yes Roy?" Riza asked.

Roy got in front of her and kneeled down.

"Roy what's you doing?" Riza asked slightly blushing.

"Riza we've known each other for years and I love you and I love those girls too. Riza will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Roy asked.

"Yes" Riza said smiling.

"Aww he loves us" Aqua said.

"Are you sure that we should be looking on like this?" Flannery asked.

"Of course he's going to be our father we have every right to breech his privacy" Aqua said.

"Oh yea that makes sense" Flannery said.

~A few years later~

Roy and Riza were sitting at the kitchen table when nineteen year old Flannery and Aquanette walked in with three year old Junior came in.

"Remind us to never take your child to the playground again" Flannery said.

"Why? What'd he do?" Riza asked picking up Junior and placing him in his lap.

"He got upset when we wouldn't buy him ice cream so he decided he would run around and not listen to us" Aqua said.

"You know better than that Junior now say you're sorry" Riza said.

"I'm sorry" Junior said trying to be cute.

"Don't let it happen again you little ankle bitter" Aqua said.

"Aquanette" Riza scolded. "Now that your home we have an announcement to make"

"Our letters from college got here?" Flannery asked.

"Please say yes" Aqua said.

"Sadly no" Roy said.

"Damn it" The girls said looking down.

"Girl language" Riza said covering little Roy's ear.

"Then what is it?" Flannery asked.

"Your mother is pregnant" Roy said smiling.

"Ugh!" The girls said looking down.

"Well don't get too excited" Roy said.

"It's not that we're not excited we like having a little brother" Flannery said.

"Yea it's just that I can already feel the bags under my eyes" Aqua said pointing to her eyes. "If a letter from the West City University School of Art doesn't get here soon I'm going to have to put up with two little ankle bitters" Aqua said. Then little Roy stuck his tongue out. "I suggest you put that tongue back in your mouth if you want to keep it" Aqua said glaring at her little brother.

"Aquanette stop threatening your little brother" Riza said.

"That little booger started it" Aqua said.

"Daddy! Sissy called me a booger!" Roy exclaimed.

"Tattle tail" Aqua said. "I'm going to take a nap" Aqua said before walking upstairs.

"I've got to go get ready" Flannery said.

"For what?" Roy asked.

"I gotta date tonight" Flannery said smiling.

"Let me guess with that Alexander punk" Roy said.

"He is not a punk he is really great" Flannery said.

"Flannery the last time he was here he ate all of the food in our fridge" Roy said.

"And I refilled it with my money so it's no problem" Flannery said. "Now if you'll excuse me" Flannery said before walking upstairs.

"I don't understand what she sees in that guy" Roy said.

"Honestly he reminds me a lot of you" Riza said.

"Riza please don't make me laugh" Roy said.

"Haven't you heard the saying that girls fall for men that remind them of their fathers? You're the only father she's known so she found a boy like you" Riza said.

"I am not as bad as that boy he's arrogant and he always look like he's up to something" Roy said.

"If you say so Roy" Riza said with a small smile.

The next morning, Roy and Riza were asleep in their bed when Flannery and Aqua ran in and started jumping on their bed.

"Girls what on earth are you doing?" Riza said sitting up.

"Look I got into East City University for English Education!" Flannery said happily.

"And I got into West City University School of Art" Aqua said.

"Oh that's so great" Riza said smiling.

"Dad wake up" Flannery said as she and Aqua jumped off the bed.

"Yeah we need money for college stuff" Aqua said.

"Wallet's on the kitchen counter" Roy said sleepily.

"Thanks Dad" The girls said before running out.

"Uh Roy you just gave the girls your wallet" Riza said.

"Damn it" Roy said. "They did it again" Roy said sitting up.

"They know to do it when you just wake up because you aren't thinking" Riza said.

"They are tricky" Roy said shaking his head.

"They're not tricky they're just smart" Riza said smiling.

Riza and the girls' lives had finally reached a sense of normalcy once Riza and Roy were married. They were done with Steven once the girls turned eighteen. The girls had gotten into the colleges of the choices and they had a beautiful son and had another child on the way. In Riza's eyes things couldn't get any better.

~Okay that's it I'm sorry that everything is so out of character when I started I didn't think it was that out of character. I think I was just blinded by my own story it happens sometimes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
